Innocence
by Kyxell
Summary: Ansem left Mickey with a final warning that the organization may not be over, to locate a specific research paper. Whilst Mickey is busy trying to decipher this he's unaware they may have already returned & they already have the headstart on the research
1. Prologue Part I: The Reawakening

**Prologue Part I: The Re-Awakening**

The particles of darkness en-circled each other, scattering around in the wind. They were waiting for their missing brethren's to join with them until finally that long awaited last piece fluttered into the dance to join them. The circle became a whirlwind destined for the ground where it slowly began reconstructing itself into the figure it once knew.

A black cloak.

Darkened skin.

Platinum locks.

Amber eyes.

And as the last piece touched its reconstruction a bellowing scream pieced the emptiness.

* * *

><p>Xemnas' eyes grimaced solemnly on the once proud meeting room, where nothing gathers, atop he's rightful throne. Being reconstructed was a painful experience. Feeling every ounce of your being slowly being pulled and melded back together, the burning sensation, and the broken sensation. For a moment he felt as though he had a heart again.<p>

He wondered if any of the other members had reappeared yet, there was no special reason he should be the only one to be reconstructed. Other than he embraced the darkness on a higher level. He's eyes gleamed towards the entrance as he heard voices speaking amongst themselves.

The doors opened.

"S-superior." Vexen stuttered taken aback by the appearance.

* * *

><p>'<em>Mickey. I have something I need to confess. This endower may be successful to reclaim Kingdom Hearts, but I fear the nobodies may be a different matter.'<em>

'_You don't have to worry about that; Sora and Riku are taking care of them as we speak!'_

'_No- no. I do not doubt Sora and Riku's potential. But I fear they may yet be to face them again. If the need should ever arise seek out my research in my old lab, and Yen Sid. Sora will need to know th... the poor child. I never meant for this to happen'_

'_Ansem?'_

'_I'm a fool.'_

The conversation had echoed in Mickey's mind ever since that fateful day in the World that Never Was. As much as Minnie had begged him to stay, he had a duty to protect the worlds, if anything could be done to prevent a future disturbance it had to be done. Which is why he had called upon Sora and Riku again almost instantly as much as he would have liked them to enjoy the last of their remaining childhood. Ansem was right when he had referred to them as poor; it was unfortunate for all of them and their families.

They hadn't stopped looking for this research since they began. It was nearing a year since that fateful day and Yen Sid had refused to negotiate any information.

'_What I have is of no use to you at current. Only when the time arrives.'_

They had salvaged and scavenged the lab, and with a bit of help from the Hollow Bastion Restoration committee the computer system were back online. The hours they had spent reading over the nobodies files, searching for some indication of what Ansem was referring to. They had no leads, and all roads let to point blank. But Mickey couldn't lay it to rest if there was ever a possibility of the organization returning. He wouldn't seem the kingdom fall out of peace again he was sure of that.

* * *

><p>Kairi was set tidying up what once had been a child's room. Although it was hard to believe that a child had been raised in a place like this. She was cleaning up the castle to make it easier for the others to get through everything after it had fallen into disarray. The plaque on the door had read Ienzo, one of the apprentices' that had turned. Just a child. Micky had explained the he had been taken in my Ansem after he lost he's parent's.<p>

She had to admit, he had kept he's room unusually tidy for just a child; it was just the overgrowth and disrepair she had to face. She smiled looking at he's notice board. There was a small handmade bunny plush with a note worn with age, 'For Kelly. Remember: Ask Ansem to send off.'

Another child outside of the castle she assumed. At least he had friend's he's own age – just not enough to keep him from falling into the darkness.

It was hard being reminded she was once a part of this world before it had fallen into darkness, but she had been far too young to remember. She started to get glimpses every now and again. Mostly of an old woman caring for her, her grandmamma. She needed no one to explain that. What had happened to her since that day she couldn't bear to think…

She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. She needed to get this place clean so she could prevent people going through what she did anytime near in the future. Her hands shaking as she started to pull down undergrowth. She knew a child's room would give them no new leads, but it was something she didn't want to dwell on, she needed to hope and keep the spirits high for the others.

* * *

><p>Xemnas' smirked at the members in the mission briefing room before him. He didn't quite have a full house and whether that was through insubordination or condition, it didn't matter to him; what did matter was the possibility of them blowing this recreation, those four members could ruin everything – they could succeed without them, but Xemnas wanted to lay low and completely catch the keybearer's off guard. The three previous traitors came as no surprise, Axel, Larxene and Marluxia. Demyx was a surprise however, but of course he was Demyx and at no great loss to them. But ah, the bittersweet thought of that final conversation with Sora, he had been so wrong. He was eternal but he's thought trail was interrupted by another,<p>

Xigbar cleared he's throat, "I think I speak on behalf of everyone when I ask, we were wondering if there's actually a plan – it's nice to be here and all, but it's kind of hard to appreciate it without a heart and also It's kind of creepy when you just stare at us with that smirk to without saying anything."

"Pipe down number two. I'm sure the superior foresaw this the whole time." Saix told him calmly.

"Our recreation will need to be kept on the low. Nobody must know about this so we can work in the shadows to accomplish our goal. Since several of us are missing – they pose a threat to this, we need to locate and either dispose or convert them. The first task will be to send out search parties to accomplish this, Saix you will track down Marluxia. Luxord you will be in charge Demyx. Lexaeus, Larxene and Xaldin, Axel. Understood?"

"What about the rest of us?" Xigbar asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have something much more important to disclose with the three of you." Xemnas leered at him; Saix's face fell into a state of resent, "The rest of you move out. Our hearts will be back in our grasp in no time."

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"What do you want?" Riku called looking up from the bundle of research notes in front of him.

The door was pushed open slightly and a red head peered in, "Cid sent me over. The restoration committee put together some lunch to help you guys out; thought you might appreciate the break." She said holding up a picnic basket, "But if you don't want it- my stomach ain't gonna be complaining for a week."

"N-no. It's appreciated sorry. Come on in." Riku apologised, smiling as he went over to help her in, "I didn't catch your name sorry?"

"It's Vicky. I'm Cid's niece." She smiled.

"Ah, nice to meet you. Name's Riku." He greeted while clearing off some space to lay the picnic down. She was probably around he's own age, cropped flame-red hair just tickling the tips of her ears, and large hazel eyes outlined in kohl, "I'll go gather the others."

"Is it okay if I stay and join you, I haven't had lunch yet?" She called as he ran off.

"Yeah, no problem." He shouted back.

She plonked herself down in the chair he'd been in merely seconds before and looked around the room before giving off a distinctive shudder. This place gave her the creeps. Especially thinking that this was the place that caused the world being swallowed by darkness all those years ago. She looked at the picnic basket in front of her and helped herself to a sneaky sandwich; at least things were back to normal now. For good she prayed. Radiant Garden couldn't go through it again. She gave off a small smile remembering playing Hide and Seek all those years ago before the trouble.

_The streets were alight with the sound of children playing, laughing, the sun burning down on the cobble pathing almost giving off a radiance of light. The atmosphere was soothing, peaceful, beautiful. Untainted._

_Hide and Seek was the local children's favourite game to play. The favourite pretence amongst them was to be heroes._

_A four year old Yuffie stuck a menacing grin, short charcoal black hair poking out at awkward angles above her bandana. She dressed in a loose baggy t-shirt and beige shorts that hung above her knees and cargo boots. The only way to dress in this weather, "You lose buddy. Scissors beats Paper."_

_A seven year old Squall grumbled under he's breath taking the loss to the girl angrily._

_"Oh yeah baby! Get seeking." Yuffie cheered throwing her arms in the air before running off, "And no peeking!"_

_The remaining kids around him scattered finding places to squeeze into or climb up. Nobody wanted to be the first to be caught out.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Cid looked down at the bundle of two shades of brown hair beneath he's shop counter, before grinning to himself widely and proceeding to proclaim to the air, "I think I got myself some rats here." He grabbed the two bundles, one under each arm and swung them around playfully, each squealing happily at the attention.<em>

_"Uncle Cid, stop!" The first bundle giggled her hair drawn into two long plaits, "We're hiding! Squall will find us!"_

_"What's that? Rats can't talk!" Cid declared playfully swinging the five year olds round once again._

_"Uncle CIDDDDDD!" The bundle squealed, "STOPPPPPP!"_

_"Alright alright, I'm sorry." He grinned putting her down. Her name was Vicky; she wore a pair of short dungarees and a black and white striped shirt. She stood cross armed her dolly shoe tapping on the floor looking displeased. Her hazel eyes scrutinising him._

_"What?" Cid asked concerned._

_"Can you put me down to please Mr Cid?" The second bundle asked shyly still under he's arm._

_"Ah but of course how silly of me." Cid grinned putting her next to Vicky._

_The second bundle looked up and smiled, "Thank you Mr Cid." She was small, with matching chocolate eyes to her hair which was pulled back into two long pigtails adorned by purple ribbons. A fringe flopping just above her eyes._

_"You're welcome lil' miss." Cid saluted, "May I say those ribbons look dashing."_

_"Tifa helped me!" The little girl beamed with excitement overwhelmed with the complement to her purple ribbons. She wore red wellingtons and a dungaree dress, a purple t-shirt poking from underneath._

_"That older sister of yours spoils you rotten Kelly." Cid told her, "Now this little miss here," he signalled to Vicky, "She was raised by wild cats, didn't get nothing like that."_

_"Yeah, yeah, we need to hide anyway! And you ruined our spot." Vicky declared unimpressed by the fabricated story._

Those days seemed far away now. She hadn't seen her best friend in such a long time. She had never felt quite right since the whole event, almost as if something was missing.


	2. Prologue Part II: The First Birth

**Prologue Part II: The First Birth**

_Scream. Scream for all your worth. That's right scream.  
>You liar. You know you can't feel anything, quit pretending.<br>Quit fooling yourself. You don't fool the world anymore.  
>You're just a nobody.<em>

_That's right. Nobody.  
>Nothing.<em>

_Just._  
><em>Memories.<em>

_Just a grasp of breath._  
><em>Just one last hopeless chance.<em>

* * *

><p><em>A young Ienzo stared out of he's window watching the children play. He wanted to be down there, he wanted to experience the fun. He'd never had the chance to make friends and lead a normal childhood. He stood there in a one piece plain baby-blue pyjama suit, he's silver hair growing over he's eyes.<em>

"_Ienzo darling." He's mother strained._

_Ienzo stared down at the medicine in he's hands solemnly before continuing to he's mother's room. She was ill. He's father was no longer with them and there was only him to look after her. Ansem supplied the medicine, and taught him knowledge into the world of science. Ienzo knew he's mother wouldn't make it. Ienzo understood every word Ansem taught him, he understood more than he let on. To them he was just a five year old boy who they could spin fantasies to. He'd discover a cure one day. He couldn't save he's mother. But he'd save anyone else he could. He poured a spoonful and helped feed it to he's mother. One day._

"What's the catch with just us?" Xigbar asked once the four members were alone.

"Because I can only trust these words between us." Xemnas told them, "The others either do not know, or it may cause a bit of… unrest with the ones who do."

"I take it this dates back to the Radiant Garden days?" Vexen asked.

Xemnas nodded, "We know full well we weren't the first of our kind – That's when Ansem really started getting he's back up."

Zexion's hairs rose on the back of he's neck as he frooze to the spot clutching he's seat. It didn't go un-noticed by Xemnas as he may have hoped.

"Oh come now Zexion; we have only you to thank for that." Xemnas smirked watching he's unease, "Calm youself, you have no heart, you can feel no remorse. Only remember what it was."

Zexion remained silent.

"What did Ansem do with her?" Xemnas asked.

Silence past before Zexion spoke, "I don't know. He never told me."

Xemnas glared, "He kept you in touch."

"That was all."

"He took you to visit."

Zexion fell silent again.

"Did you not know we knew? Ansem was too soft to separate you from the only person you had. He did it more out of fear over you getting involved in our darker experiments. He was a fool."

Xigbar and Vexen could only watch the smallest member get slaughtered.

"Come now, you wanted to help her then, we'll bring her here. We're all after hearts."

"I don't know where she is."

"Now number six, do you think you're noble to defend the location? Ansem's last wishes to you maybe? Look where you are because of him bringing you to the Castle."

"I don't know-"

"How ca-"

"Hey maybe the kid really doesn't know." Xigbar interrupted.

"Don't ever - EVER interrupt me again number two." Xemnas glowered.

"It wouldn't be hard to figure out Ansem's thinking pattern, and he would have always of left some form of record behind." Vexen evaluated, "I have no doubt Zexion was not entrusted with the location for fear that we ever did try to find her to further research on. But I assume you believe it's the key to finding out our full extent in this form, and what happened?"

"I do." Xemnas replied calmly, "And so much more."

* * *

><p>"What to you think they're up to?" Xaldin asked walking down the corridor.<p>

"I don't know- but I don't like it." Lexaeus replied, "The sooner we find the others the sooner we can find out."

"Larxene and Axel always had something up their sleeves. Do you think we should be doing this?"

"What?"

"Wasting a second chance following after Xemnas. We weren't a part of the apprentices; we were simply guards, which got swept into this. That's why I have a bad feeling about what they're discussing."

Lexaeus contemplated it briefly, "We have no choice for now. If the worst comes to worse, we can make a move together."

Xaldin nodded grinning, "Agreed. I'm heading to Twilight Town I'll see you around." He opened a dark portal.

"You know Axel's not foolish enough to return there."

"I think he may he foolish enough to make a brief return and then leave. Someone may have seen him."

Lexaeus nodded, "Good luck my friend."

"You to." Xaldin told him taking he's portal.

Lexaeus opened he's own, he was planning to search Castle Oblivion. He knew Larxene wouldn't be willing to re-join Xemnas without a fight - maybe she had the right idea. She'd always regretted joining with them in the first place. Maybe all four of the missing members had the right idea.

* * *

><p><em>"Yen Sid, I've been seeing them again."<em>

_"All of them?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Thank you. You may go now, can you ask for Flora, Fauna and Merryweather to come see me please?"_

_"Yes sir."_

* * *

><p>"I'm going to make some more sandwiches." A restless Aerith declared standing up.<p>

"Aerith sit down. You've made them enough sandwiches for one day." Yuffie told her cleaning her oversized shuriken, "Vicky's still up there anyway so they clearly haven't finished the first batch."

"You're right." Aerith sighed, "I'm just really nervous lately."

"Hey, they're probably isn't even a threat, King Mickey's just being extra cautious." Yuffie smiled, "We can go back up and help excavate the area later if you want."

"I guess." Aerith replied sitting back down nervously, "I just have a really bad feeling lately, and I feel useless."

* * *

><p>"So, I haven't seen you around here before." Sora smiled food in he's mouth and stuffing a further two sandwiches into he's mouth almost simultaneously,<p>

"God Sora, chew your food." Kairi sighed.

"Hey- These are really good sandwiches!" Sora defended.

Vicky laughed, "Aerith made them. She's been getting really nervous lately and wanted to help out more."

"So what's your story anyway?" Riku asked.

"Oh- I was just one of the people who got misplaced when Radiant Garden fell into darkness; I found my way back home a few months ago." She told them, "And anyway, I've always been sat in the background helping out at Cid's shop when you've briefly visited, thanks for noticing me guys!" She playfully pouted.

Sora grinned cheekily, "Sorry."

"It's cool. I just hope everyone else manages to find their way home soon that's still missing." She smiled weakly.

"It's hard to believe this far on the destructions still around from the heartless." Kairi stated sadly.

"Well we always knew the heartless aren't gone for good, we see the occasional gathering of them but they're on a much lesser scale and more controllable." King Mickey added.

"Hey as long as me and Riku are about there's nothing we can't beat!" Sora encouraged triumphantly striking a heroic pose, before high fiving Riku.

"And just what about us?" Donald demanded.

"And you and Goofy to." Sora grinned.

* * *

><p>'<em>Axel! Axel, w-what am I doing here, oh my- Axel.'<em>

'_Hey come on little buddy it's gonna be fine. Got it memorised?'_


	3. Prologue Part III: Misplacement

**Prologue Part III: Misplacement**

"_God damn it!" An eleven year old Lea yelled throwing a tantrum before sitting up grinning, "Wanna go again?"_

"_I need to go check on the others." Cloud told him plainly, "I'm in charge remember?"_

"_Only because you self-proclaimed it." Lea beamed, "We'll come with you."_

"_We've got other things to do Lea." Ias told him sternly._

"_Yeah yeah." Lea sighed picking up he's plastic Frisbees with crudely drawn flames on returning to Ias, "You know just because your two years older than me doesn't mean you can boss me about."_

_Cloud smiled to himself listening to them bicker before walking off to go find the rest of he's friends. _

* * *

><p><em>'Axel! Axel, w-what am I doing here, oh my- Axel.'<em>

'_Hey come on little buddy it's gonna be fine. Got it memorised?' Axel's voice faded out with concern clutching the trembling blonde to him, 'It's gonna be fine.'_

Axel sat watching the fire burn in front of him before glancing over to the sleeping Roxas with concern. He'd returned to the Twilight Town clock tower just for a brief reminiscence and got so much more than he'd bargained for.

He's seen him form in-front of him. He'd seen it and he'd felt it. That kid had a heart now.

"Hopefully you can give us some answers Sora." Axel sighed. He already knew if he was here, the others were to. He already knew Xemnas would be looking for him. He hoped nothing had happened to Sora for this to happen. At the same time he didn't want Roxas to go again. He lay he's head down. They'd tried Destiny Islands; they'd been to Mickey's Castle. Tomorrow they would try Radiant Garden. For now they needed to rest.

* * *

><p>A brand new day dawned on Radiant Garden. Mickey sat there thinking the whole conversation over again,<p>

_'No- no. I do not doubt Sora and Riku's potential. But I fear they may yet be to face them again. If the need should ever arise seek out my research in my old lab, and Yen Sid. Sora will need to know th- the poor child. I never meant for this to happen'_

Maybe…? Mickey's fingers hovered over the computer keys before he was interrupted.

"King Mickey. Yen Sid wants to talk to us now. He sent a message." Riku informed him.

"Let's go then." Mickey smiled; secretly fearing the worse now Yen Sid had contacted them. It was a long shot anyway.

* * *

><p>"It looks empty." Roxas stated as they walked around the castle.<p>

"Somebody's clearly been here." Axel told him sneaking round a corner, "You can see where they've been searching through."

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Why am I here?"

"I don't know… heck I don't know why I'm here. But I'm sure as hell going to find out." Axel told him encouragingly. He wondered if he was even aware of the fact he had a heart now.

* * *

><p>Vicky sat looking through some documents; Ansem had kept records on everybody in the town – of course vastly out-dated by now. She assumed he'd studied them as part of he's research on hearts. She flipped to her own. <em>'Victoria Elizabeth Kisaragi.'<em>

_A young girl who seems boisterous and hot-headed_.

"WHAT?" Vicky demanded in disbelief, "That is totally not me… …who the hell am I even talking to?"

_She shows a strong heart, with great stubbornness and courage during games. Very affectionate towards those who she cares about._

"Better." She mumbled.

Then she flipped to another quickly, '_Kelly-Anne Lockhart_.' A small smile came to her lips.

She scanned over till she reached the end _'Relocated.'_. She guessed she was never told to keep her from the upset, she was only told she was visiting some distant relatives, and then not long after the... Her head jolted up as she heard something in the background, "WHO'S THERE?"

She put down the papers hastily in nervousness and stood up, "SHOW YOURSELF OR… or… OR I'LL DO SOMETHING PAINFUL."

_Clever Vicky… Clever, I'm going to mutilate them with research papers and some left over sandwich crusts._

She calmed herself, maybe Sora and the others had forgot something or returned early. She went to the door and her hand hovered over the handle before pulling it open promptly determined to face whatever was on the other side.

Empty.

She sighed with relief before turning around only to the other door opening. Her face paled as it opened.

"L...Lea? OH MY GOD LEA!" She yelped with outright delight before darting across the room throwing her arms around him kissing him briefly on the lips, "You made it home to! I can't believe it- I -I" Her face turned bright red releasing her grip clearing her throat, "I mean, sorry about that, got a little carried away."

Axel stood there startled not really sure how to respond, while Vicky stood there pretending to clean imaginary dust off herself blushing.

"Great undercover work secret agent Casanova." Roxas smirked unable to contain it behind he's hand.

* * *

><p>"What's that girl yelling about now; we already had to take a portal around after her once after alerting her." Vexen mumbled seating himself at the main-console computer.<p>

"Shhh." Xigbar told him leaning against the door to the lab, "I could swear I just heard the word Lea."

"So…?" Vexen told him unimpressed loading up previously stored information on the nobodies.

"Oh you are the genius aren't you?" Xigbar huffed rolling he's eyes returning to he's listening.

'_Well aren't you going to introduce us?'_

'_Y-yeah I guess.'_

'_Vicky this is Roxas, Roxas Vicky.'_

Xigbar's face broke into a menacing grin.

'_H-Hi.'_

'_Hey.'_

'_Vicky, we're trying to find a guy named Sora –do you know anything about him?'_

'_Yeah we were eating breakfast together not too long ago. He's gone to see a guy called Yen Sid. You can wait here till he gets back if you want. Are you trying re-unite long lost twins?'_

'_Seriously?'_

'_Calm down buddy, but we can't really wait around; nobody can know we're here.'_

'_What? No! Why? Everyone will be ecstatic-'_

'_Nobody can know apart from Sora.'_

'_But-'_

'_Nobody Vicky- Promise'_

'_But-'_

'_Promise.'_

'_O-okay I guess.'_

'_Thank you.'_

"Mission aborted." Xigbar told Vexen.

"What are you talking about?" Vexen grumbled scanning through the information as fast as he could.

"We have some much more valuable information for the time being." Xigbar told him delightfully.

* * *

><p>"You'll be coming back right?" Vicky asked sadly taking interest in her black converse.<p>

"Yeah, one day, don't worry about it chump."

"It's cham- I mean I'm not a kid anymore Axel!" Vicky demanded at the old childhood joke looking up to see him making he's way off.

"Sure thing - I noticed you turned into a flamehead to." Axel grinned pointing out her red hair before disappearing around the door frame.

Vicky smilied to herself, "Oh- Axel!" She ran after him but he was nowhere to be seen, as if he vanished into thin air. She smilied to herself allowing herelf to enjoy the old memories.

_Vicky stood there holding a plastic shield and mallet, cardboard armor with a kitty drawn on the chestplate. Kelly sat next to her with a saucepan on her head and her fluffy purple bedrobes hanging off her holding a small wooden dagger, her knees were tucked under her chin. The game of the day had been heroes.._

_'I already beat you once today, it's time to be getting home.' Axel told her exhausted himself._

_'Bring it flamehead!' Vicky demanded holding the best angry-serious face she could._

_'Go on Vicky! Show him what'cha got!' Yuffie cheered sat on top of a cardboard box._

_Axel sighed, 'Don't say I didn't give you a chance chump.'_

_'IT'S CHAMP!' Vicky yelled darting towards him plastic mallet raised. _

_Axel side-steped the attack with ease tripping her over in the process. Her stood over the tripped over Vicky holding out he's hand to help her up a massive grin on he's face, 'It's chump, got it memorised?'_

_'It's champ.' Vicky muttered pushing he's hand out of the way before he picked her up onto her feet._

"Sorry about this babe, you're a hazard now." Xigbar smirked grabbing the reminsing Vicky and dragging her backwards into the portal, "Can't be letting anyone know about us here."

* * *

><p>"So how much did you find out?" Yen Sid asked.<p>

"Plenty - just nothing relevant." Sora told him, "Did you know that- OW!"

"Sora show some respect." Donald demanded.

Yen Sid held up he's hand as a sign of silence, "We will have much to talk about. For now, you may have already grasped your reasoning of your calling here."

"They've returned havn't they." Riku demanded sourly.

"I'm afraid so." Yen Sid nodded, "There has been a long kept secret, between Ansem and myself. Today is not the day to disclose all it's details, but today is the day to pass on vaguely what happened but most importantly what we learnt from it. Please take a seat." Yen Sid waved over some chairs, "This may take awhile."


	4. Prologue Part IV: A Hollow Key

**Prologue Part IV: A Hollow Key**

"_She's adorable." Aerith smiled, 12 years old, curly hair hanging down around her shoulders, a small pink summer dress and combat boots, looking at the little girl before her._

"_She's growing ever so fast." The old woman smiled holding the red headed toddler in her arms._

"_How old is she now?" Tifa asked also cooing over the child. Now nine years old, she wore her hair down into a loose ponytail, and dressed in a white top and skirt with bracers, shoes and knee-length socks._

"_Two years old tomorrow." The old woman replied._

"_You are getting a big girl aren't you Kairi." Tifa beamed in the child's face._

"_How would you like a flower?" Aerith asked plucking it from the ground and then proceeding to hand it to Kairi._

_Kairi took it in her little hands and cuddled it close to her._

Kairi waited patiently in the train compartment smiling to herself. Another long lost memory returning to her.

* * *

><p>"Ansem was - and has always been aware of nobodies existing before the keyblade choose yourself Sora, before the heartless devastation even began."<p>

"Yen-""WHAT?""Are you kidding?""Gawsh."

Yen Sid raised he's hands to silence them.

"He was aware of the possibility, and the creation. He was in no way aware of the future of Xehanort becoming and then leading Organization XIII. If he was, he most likely would have invested he's time into discovering an elimination process. But as it stood, he saw them as a lost shell, posing no threat. Unfortunately he is no longer here to present any latest findings or pass this information on through himself. So I can only act upon what I believe he would have wanted."

"He said there was research left behind in he's lab we would need." Mickey explained, "But there is nothing before organization XIII, which he must have returned to place, nothing relating to the possibility of being un-eliminatable or-"

"You've simply been looking in all the wrong places. Looking for all the wrong information." Yen Sid told him, "I can't direct you to the beginning, I don't believe Ansem would have wanted it. But I will disclose what I believe to be necessary."

"We need to know everything, Organization XIII are going to be out there, planning their next move, knowing they are invincible. We're not, we need everything we can to destroy them." Riku demanded.

"I do not hold the answer to their destruction." Yen Sid told him sternly, "I only hold lost information."

"But is there any chance you hold the key to their destruction?" Sora asked.

Yen Sid looked at him, a moment of silence passing before smiling, "In truth, I'm afraid I may."

"You said-" Riku began.

"I said I do not hold the answer, but I may hold the key to unlocking it. They are two different things." Yen Sid informed him, "And there is no point in having a key if there is not yet a door to open."

* * *

><p>"Let me go you stupid pirate!" Vicky yelled kicking and punching over Xigbar's shoulder.<p>

"Pipe down sweetie." Xigbar grinned.

"I hope there's an explanation for this." Xemnas asked raising he's eyebrow.

"Xigbar demanded we abort the mission-" Vexen pleaded, "He wouldn't listen to me."

"Noble." Vicky muttered.

"Who said you had an opinion?" Xigbar asked dropping her to the floor.

"What's this all about?" Xemnas sighed.

"She knew we had returned, she couldn't just be wondering round with information like that." Xigbar explained.

"I don't even know you." Vicky demanded standing up only to be held in place by Xigbar.

"How badly did you fail?" Xemnas almost growled.

"We didn't even encounter her." Vexen explained.

"Axel did." Xigbar finished.

"What?" Xemnas questioned, a moment of silence past, "And you failed to apprehend him?"

"No need to- he's in hiding. With _Roxas_. They're trying to find Sora, but the message is never going to get to Sora because we have the messenger right here. And the only being who knows we're back." Xigbar announced smugly patting Vicky on the head, "I have a feeling she may be valuable later on."

Xemnas smirked, "Well, you better make our guest comfortable then."

* * *

><p>"So Ansem's apprentice's - who later went onto become Organization XIII, stumbled across nobodies during their heart experiments?" Sora asked.<p>

"But wouldn't that mean that-" Riku asked trailing off.

Yen Sid nodded, "Yes, which is why the information remains guarded and disclosed."

"What happened to them?" Goofy asked, "Well the nobody."

"That information is disclosed. You already know enough for one day." Yen Sid informed them more sternly.

"You've barely told us anything." Riku demanded.

"I'm sure I've given you enough to start looking in the right places." Yen Sid replied taking he's leave.

"I think things just got a whole lot more serious." Sora whispered.

"Let's get back to the lab." Mickey nodded, maybe it wasn't such a long shot after all.

"You're going to have to tell them." Flora told him softly as Yen shut the door behind himself.

Yen Sid breathed in and out heavily, "Not just yet."

"But what if you are preventing them from knowing what they need?" Fauna added, "We're all concerned for the best for-"

"Not just yet." Yen Sid repeated before leaving.

"The master has spoken." Merryweather pouted.

"She already knows and he knows that." Flora told her, "She's like a daughter to him. He just wants to protect her."

"What about us? She's like ours to, it's like Aurora all over again." Merryweather demanded sulking.

* * *

><p>It was late by the time they're returned, Vicky had already taken off, and the others had decided to settle for the night.<p>

_Sora will need to know_

Micky loaded up the main console again logging in, before clicking into the search,

_Th- the poor child._

He's fingers nimbly tapped across the keys, _'The child.'_

One result.

Mickey hovered over the result for a brief moment before entering the link.

Please enter password.

The only thing standing in he's way. He hovered over the nearby question mark for help, _'Name'_

Either it was a decoy, or he just needed to figure out exactly who the subject was.

"What happened here Ansem?" Mickey sighed, "Why didn't you come to me?"

He was looking for a child he knew that. He knew there was a child apprentice and that was the first place to start.

* * *

><p>Riku sighed sitting down in Ansem's office with a warm hot chocolate in he's hands looking at the documents Vicky had been looking at previously. <em>'Kelly-Anne Lockhart.' <em>he read over the information before he's eyebrows furrowed.

"Sora?" Riku asked, upon no reply he looked up to find him snoring away in the chair opposite him he sighed before throwing a nearby book at him.

"H-heyyyy." Sora whined in he's half asleep state.

"Just out of curiosity why would a child relocate without the rest of her family?"

"Huh?"

Riku held up the document, "I think we may have found our missing child." He grabbed another nearby document and walked over presenting them both to Sora.

"Hey I recognise her- them!" Sora exclaimed, "She was looking for Cloud at the last organisation invasion, she disappeared off to find him again. But these two girls look pretty much the same."

"I think we need to track her down." Riku told him pointing to the record entitled _'Tifa Lockhart'_, "I think she'll be able to fill us in."

"We should tell Mickey!" Sora exclaimed before smiling, "We're back in business."

"Don't forget about the organization big guy, it's a ticking time bomb."

"Don't worry I have your back and you'll have mine, right?" Sora grinned.

Riku smiled offering he's hand to pull Sora up, "Yeah, let's get moving sidekick."

"Heyyyy! I'm the hero!" Sora demanded.


	5. Chapter I

**Chapter 1: Two Keys, Two Worlds, Two Destinies, One Fate**

A pale girl that looked in her mid teens sat knees tucked under chin, in a porcelain bathtub over following with bubbles. She had dark chocolate hair and eyes to match. She spoke up sounding saddened, "People are looking for me Seek. I don't understand it." She cupped some bubbles in her hands before blowing them absentmindedly, her mood suddenly took a 360 degree turn, breaking into a grin and leaning over the side of the bath, "But, I think something exciting is going to happen."

The small black and blue Tornado Step heartless she had been speaking to simply looked at her.

"Don't worry I'll look after you." She smiled continuing to play with the bubbles.

* * *

><p>"Arm yourself because no one else here will save you." Saix spoke coldly looking down on the female he'd already struck. A coincidental encounter. She'd been found manning a flower store in a tasteless fairytale kingdom.<p>

"Leave me be. I've made my choice." Larxene spat, "I don't need a heart. I don't need you pathetic 'organization' bringing me down. I'll make my own way. I'll take care of myself."

"You know it will never fulfil you Larxene." He told her stepping forward, "You always did have a darker path you wanted to walk."

"You can talk all you want; you're nothing quite so divine as you seem to believe Saix." Marluxia smirked sitting atop a roof, he's face became emotionless; "I believe you've been asking after me, so I've heard, yes? Here I am Saix."

"You know your options." Saix told him bluntly looking at the pink-haired assassin.

"Saix, we're immortal. Why would we fear you? Why would we ever want to return to our older selves after tasting this power? Life with hearts is pitiful, and weak, but this- this is perfection. No emotions to block our paths, no death to fear, we're unstoppable. Forget how you used to feel Saix, forget those weakening emotions. We're on a conquest for power. In fact, we should be offering you to join us, if anything."

"If you must pretend." Saix replied simply.

"You think you're heart is the answer? You think returning to the light will solve you? You think it will satisfy you?" Marluxia asked, "Nobody's that simple in life. You've tasted enough to know that. We're heading to unlock so much potential; we're going to experience eternal perfection. We're going to be the future."

Saix contemplated him for a brief moment, not with consideration but what he'd of called remorse if it wasn't just a memory, "I think you'll find what you seek may never fulfil you."

"I think I might find you almost amusing if I had a heart." Marluxia told him, "You know it would be foolish of you to take us both. You're strong Saix, you always were, which is a pity to see you waste. But you can tell Xemnas we won't be returning. Amazingly you were never subject to the belittlement of the younger members like the rest of us were. Now it's our turn to show what we can do. So run along Saix, there's a good puppy-dog. Run along to master."

"You know our name. You know your name that binds you to us." Saix told him, he looked at Larxene, "You know what you really seek."

With that he left into darkness.

* * *

><p>"<em>She's a nobody?" Xemnas questioned seriously.<em>

"_No doubt of it." Xigbar replied._

"_Do you know what her power is?"_

"_I'm afraid not. She's not aware of any of this from what I can tell."_

_"I see... How about we test her strength and consider an initiation shall we?"_

"Hey Babe." Xigbar smirked.

"What do you want creep?" Vicky demanded sourly glaring through the white 'prison' bars.

"Now, now don't be like that; I've come to let you out." Xigbar continued to smirk, Vicky's expression didn't change. He continued to click he's fingers and the bars dissolved around her, "Now how about you come out here and give me a make-up kiss?"

"My hero." Vicky mumbled failing to move.

"Are you coming out or not?" Xigbar demanded.

"No."

"If you want to play it like that." Xigbar un-sheathed he's arrow-guns, "I've got all day."

"Try me." She continued to mumble.

"Ready or not!" He shot the wall just short of her face.

"W-what was that for?" Vicky demanded her voice shaking.

"Show me what you're made of poppet."

"I-I-" She let out a high pitch scream dodging the next attack, "Are you bloody crazy? I can't fight!"

"As if- Don't be so modest." Xigbar told her, taking another swing.

"I can't!"

"Oh come on!" Xigbar smirked, before throwing a few more close-shaven swings and realising this was getting him nowhere, '_Time for a new tactic I guess then_', He summonded a handful of lesser nobodies "Say hello to my little friends. Now as Demyx would put it – Dance baby dance!"

She backed up against the wall a cold sweat breaking out against her forehead and shut her eyes as the nobodies flung themselves at her, _'This guy's crazy- I'm gonna die, right here and now I'm going to die.'_ When the impact she had prepared herself for never happened she peeped out of her one eye to find a weapon had formed in her right hand to save her, "W-What the?" She admired it twirling it around in her hand.

"That's a…Keyblade." Xigbar whispered before bursting into a grin, "Well toots, welcome to the family. Let's go, I got what I wanted."

"What are you on about?" Vicky demanded before Xigbar proceeded to fling her over he's shoulder and head through a dark portal.

* * *

><p>"I've located both Marluxia and Larxene in a world known as the <em>'Kingdom of Corona'<em> superior." Saix reported to Xemnas, "They've turned away from us in a craving for superiority."

"From Axel's previous reports I can only assume they plan to seek the power of the Keyblade as sought in Castle Oblivion." Xemnas voiced smirking, he was turned up towards the sky where he's previous restoration of Kingdom Hearts once stood, "Still they pose a threat to an early discovery."

"They we're blending with their current environment and at no immediate threat. It's doubtful we'd be able to coax Marluxia into returning but Larxene may be a different story."

"I think once he see's the power we obtain he may come back with a sabotage plan. We need to learn how to destroy ourselves to rid ourselves of him however, he causes complications. You can collect Lexaeus from he's search and return to the castle awaiting for further instruction-"

"Yo, superior." Xigbar grinned appearing through a dark portal behind them.

"Of course," Saix nodded taking he's leave.

"Could you stop doing that?" Vicky demanded after Xigbar dropped her to the floor.

"Well? Is she worthy?" Xemnas demanded.

"Well just give her a look." Xigbar told him smugly.

Xemnas turned around slowly to face the two before a grin spread across he's face, "A Keyblade." _'What are the odds?' _He opened a dark portal and exited right next to her, "Tell me, what do you know of nobodies?"

"Nobodies? Well, they were a side-effect of the heartless, empty shells, but- they were defeated about a year ago by Sora." She told him.

"It would be a lovely happy ending if that was true for you wouldn't it?" Xemnas smirked.

"You're-?"

"We're Organization XIII, and you happen to be a nobody who we'd like to see join our ranks."

"N-no, what? N-no, no that's not true! I'm real!" Vicky demanded, "I don't know what you're on about."

"I think you know the truth- what you really are." Xemnas told her, "Just one day, it all became dull and numb to you. Because you're body was generating no new emotions, it began working from memory. No matter how much you deny yourself of that fact, it won't change it. Embrace the darkness for now. You'll feel better when you do. Just know as long as you're a nobody you'll be hunted, you won't be accepted. "

"NO! They wouldn't do that. Yuffie and Cid would never let that happen."

"You're an upset to the balance, an abomination. They won't stop Sora from correcting that. Nobody will, you're an outcast."

"No…" Vicky whispered, she wanted to deny it so badly, but she couldn't deny it was true, she knew it was. She knew since the day of that attack she felt wrong, but she didn't want to turn her back on her old home, she'd only just made it back… but if they found out… "Why should I join you?"

"We'll give you the one thing every nobody seeks, your heart." Xemnas told her, "That's what we're dedicated to. We'll give you a new identity and accept you as one of us."

"It'll be the best thing you ever do toots." Xigbar encouraged.

"Are they all like you?" She glared sourly.

"'Fraid not, I'm one of a kind." Xigbar told her proudly.

"What if I refuse?" She asked.

"Refusal isn't an option." Xemnas explained darkly he's welcoming composure disappearing, "There's no alternative. This is us being friendly. Now, are you an organization member?"

She stood there considering her situation over before eventually resigning herself to fate, "I guess that –I guess that I'm number fourteen then?"

"No fifteen, fourteen is currently… under reservation I'm afraid." Xemnas told her.

"Fifteen it is then."

Her name appeared in front of her before scrambling and re-appearing. '_Vixcky'_.

She frowned at it before removing the K and rearranging the X. '_If I'm taking a new identity might as well be one that sounds good.'_

Xemnas smirked, he disapproved of the interaction but the submission was soothing.

"Why do you want me?" She asked looking at the name before her '_Vicxy'_.

"Just another helping hand to finding our hearts." Xemnas explained, "Just another helping hand _Vicxy_. Call the others number two for an urgent meeting. We have a surprise for them."

"Can I say goodbye to my family back at Radiant Garden?"

"No, learn to stop falsifying your emotions from here on in; they'll do you no good. Only make you weak. I'll request Vexen to show you to your new room."

'_You're convinced this girl is going to join us then as fourteen? Or that we'll even be able to find her?' Xigbar questioned later once alone._

'_You're being naïve Xigbar, of course she'll join us, she'll have no choice. Either we'll find her, or she'll come to us.'_

'_To us?'_

'_You're being naïve still, remember back to the experiments.'_

* * *

><p>"Yen Sid." Mickey greeted power walking through the doors to his office before bowing briefly.<p>

Yen Sid smiled solemnly, "A little sooner than I expected. Just yourself?"

Mickey nodded, "Riku and Sora have already left in search of somebody who might be able to help us. I thought I'd come to you one last time," He produced the Lockhart file and placed in on Yen Sid's desk, "She's in your care isn't she?"

"Yes she is."

"The password on Ansem's computer requested a password, a name for the files. But it isn't hers."

"I can't help you there I'm afraid." Yen Sid looked at the photograph, "I've been avoiding the topic for her own safety, but I'm afraid she may already know by now. Please take a seat. I won't cut it short this time. It has to be about fourteen or fifteen years ago by now." He told him pausing for a moment, "She was simply a small child when Ansem brought her to me. He was distraught, he'd experimented on subjects before, but a child weighed too deeply on he's heart. She'd seemed so full of life at the time I could hardly believe he was telling me she didn't exist or have a heart. Shamefully, I have to admit I initially had no interest in helping him. That was until he showed me a side effect of the damage. As you've already witnessed the nobodies get enhanced in certain ways. Hers was interestingly premonition, the ability to see what's going to happen, something I could not resist developing further quite selfishly. This is also what Ansem wanted subsequently, he felt she could be useful for future concerns. I must say she has been very useful for knowing when to except company, pleasant or not. An enlightening apprentice and a useful guard at the same time. But now I've taken this path, I fear what could happen if the organization found her. Only the original seven members know of her but they are aware of her power, and also another trait."

"What was it?" Mickey questioned after the moment's pause.

"Come I'll introduce you to her."

* * *

><p>Vicxy looked at herself in the mirror adorning the organization cloak. She had to get a heart to go back home, she couldn't lose it again, it took her too long to make it back, she couldn't face them turning her away - she just wanted her old life back; but she couldn't accept she wasn't real. She was here and yet she didn't exist. Everything she was now evidently working for was going to get her that, to being who she used to be… who did she used to be? Maybe she changed along the way and didn't even realise. So many doubts had crept into her mind since Xemnas' words had been spoken. She looked at the room around her, it annoyed her - plain! It was just so plain. It had no personality, she had personality right? At least she thought she did. She didn't know what was real anymore. She sat onto the bed, head in hands, wanting to cry, but it was only the memory playing on her, she felt like that should hurt her, but it didn't. Why did everything suddenly become so enhanced and clear that her emotions were missing, why couldn't she have been left alone and kept believing everything was fine? She looked out the window, she'd find her heart, and then it would be fine. Maybe they were right, quit pretending and move on, the memories just caused complications. She felt she should care more but she didn't! She didn't have a heart to! Like they had said, anything she felt was a memory of the emotion, she needs to let go of it. It would just make her weak, something she wanted to- no, needed to abandon right now. She grinned to herself before laughing to herself emptily as it sunk in,<p>

"I'm just a memory."

A dark portal opened.

"Meeting." Vexen told her before disappearing again.

They'd clearly accepted their fate. She needed to also.

* * *

><p>"How long do you think before we find Sora?" Roxas asked.<p>

"Who knows? It should be safe to circle back round to Radiant Garden in a few days. We need to avoid lingering in the worlds too long to shake off Xemnas." Axel replied lying down, hands tucked behind he's head, "The main point is Sora knows we're looking for him. That also means he knows the nobodies are back." A moment passed and Axel glanced over at he's freind before chuckling, "Besides, chill out buddy; quit being so tense. Let's just appreciate this time we've been given together now."

Roxas smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Sorry."

"It'll work out."

"Got it memorised?" Roxas grinned impersonating he's best friend.

"Nooope, you just can't pull that off." Axel taunted casually.

"Heyyy, I pull it off just as good as you." Roxas defended, "In fact better."

"Nnn-o I don't think so."

"Do to."

"Afraid not buddy."

"You're just jealous." Roxas snubbed as the pair's bantering drifted off into the night.

* * *

><p>Mickey climbed the staircase with Yen Sid, "If you both felt she would be so useful why have you never brought her forward until now?"<p>

"At the time she was far too young, un-experienced and it would have certainly being almost a death sentence to send her. Ansem felt guilty enough for everything had previously happened to her without putting her deliberately in harm's way. He said to wait until he called on her. Things were gradually getting worse, even when I felt she was ready I still held back on account of Ansem's request. Ansem never came and I was resigning myself to ask her-"

"You speak of her as a fighter rather than an aid."

"Correct. As I was saying, I was about to ask her to fight for our cause, but then I learnt of Sora, and the need ceased."

"You mean-"

Yen Sid nodded "She's a key-bearer. I have no doubt there was also, or may still be others before Sora." He knocked on the wooden door before them, "You always knew there were others Mickey, it's no new or great news."

"Come in!" A girl's voice called the door opening before them.

Yen Sid signalled Mickey to enter, following after him; He found her sat in the middle of a large bed adorning a large purple wizard robe, book in lap, and two hairbrushes mid-air combing through her damp waist-length chocolate locks.

"Kelly, I'd like you to meet-"

"Mickey!" She beamed scrambling to her feet, book knocked to the floor, hairbrushes following suite after her hair, and held out her hand, "Hey I'm Kelly! Nice to meet you!"


End file.
